


Philosophically Cute

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Drabbles-ish [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Loceit - Freeform, Logan in a skirt, M/M, bc I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Logan and Deceit go clothes shopping.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Drabbles-ish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Philosophically Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a philosophy class rn so my philosophical boys do some logic flirting.

“Logan, just show me already.”  
“Fine.” Logan walked out of the fitting room to show Dee the skirt he had tried on.  
“Wow. That skirt looks good.”  
“But how does it look on me?”  
“I just said it looks good.”  
“You said the skirt looks good.”  
“That makes a difference?”  
“Yes. Claiming that I look good because the skirt looks good is a fallacy of composition. An attribute of a part cannot be assumed to be an attribute of the whole.”  
“Well I misspoke because if anything my statement was a fallacy of division.”  
Logan blushed and turned partially away. “Well should I get it?”  
“Still?”  
“We wouldn’t want a fallacy of faulty analogy to sway our shopping decisions.”  
“Fine then. Three separate personal truths, then. I think you look good, as always, I think the skirt is nice, and I think you look good in the skirt. Therefore, I think you should get it.”  
“You think so?”  
“If you don’t buy that skirt I’m never going shopping with you again.”  
Logan laughed. “Ok, I’ll get it.”  
Dee smiled fondly. “You’re such a dork.”  
“You’re the one that played along.”  
“Touché.”


End file.
